


I Want to Do Sleepover

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany knows how to do a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Do Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> The title will make sense once you read this, promise. ^_^

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under Santana's stare.

"Can I help you?" Rachel finally blurted, the stare unnerving her.

"Just because Brittany invited you here doesn't mean I have to enjoy your company. Why did she invite you here?"

Rachel blinked at that, uncertain of the answer herself. When she opened her mouth to try and reply, well not really reply as she couldn't think of anything to say but she was going to ask Santana why did it matter, Brittany reentered the room. In her arms laid a cat with a pajama top. Snuggling against the scruff of the cat's neck, she smiled at the two teens, oblivious of the tension between them.

"Now that Lord Tubbington is here, we can start our sleepover," she said, gently placing the cat down on her bed.

"Why is she here?" Santana asked, unfolding her arms for the first time since Rachel entered the room.

Brittany looked confused. "For the sleepover."

"No, Britt, why is she at our sleepover?"

"I wanted to do sleepover with two of my friends."

Santana clenched her jaw and tossed a jealous look at Rachel. Completely missing whatever code might have just been said, Rachel leaned over and petted Lord Tubbington. Anything to distract her from Santana's unnerving looks.

"So what are we going to do first?" Rachel asked.

"Karoake," Brittany grinned, holding up a pink plastic microphone.

"Brilliant idea!"

Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel took the microphone and Brittany turned on the music.

***

So karoake with Brittany and Rachel turned out to be more fun than Santana cared to admit. Once Santana broke out the bottle of Barcadi she had brought, Rachel's rendition of _'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'_ became a lot more interesting. During the duet preformance of _'Womanizer'_ between Brittany and Santana, Rachel giggled at the increasingly erotic dance moves the two performed. By the end of the bottle, Santana and Rachel were happily singing _'Pocket Full of Sunshine'_ as Lord Tubbington licked some droplets of Barcardi off the bottle's neck.

They played Truth or Dare next but it ended up as a game of Charades with Brittany pantomiming the movie Jaws. Lots of giggling followed for a long time. It was close to two in the morning, the liquor dissipating just enough for them to start feeling really tired, that they finally laid down for bed. It wasn't really planned but it ended up being Santana and Rachel on the bed with Brittany sandwiched between them. Giggling for a bit more, they fell asleep one by one.

***

Rachel groaned and peeked an eye open to gain some sense of location. She was facing the wall, Brittany's alarm clock glared the time -- 4:21 -- at her in red. Closing her eye she rolled over on to her back, aware of the fact that Brittany was partially pressed against her, which was okay she supposed. Laying there for a bit, her brain flickered over the night she had just had and how surprisingly enjoyable it had been. She'd been to zero sleepovers in her life. Most people were clearly afraid of her amazing talents and enviously excluded her from such events. That had been why she so readily agreed to come to Brittany's when she invited her. So what if Santana was going to be there she figured, Rachel Berry planned to have fun no matter what. And she had. They all had, which was even more surprising.

Drifting back to sleep, she realized there was a small shake in the bed. It was followed by a soft exhale of breath and shifting bedsheets. Definitely couldn't be the cat as the exhale was very human. Slowly turning her face to Brittany, she could just make out the blonde's eyes squeezed closed and her mouth hanging open. Letting her eyes trail down, she could see hips arched up from the bed and movement between the blanket. Oh sweet Streisand.

Holding her breath, Rachel didn't know what to do. What would be considered rude in this situation aside from what Brittany was doing? While two other people were in the bed no less! For a crazy moment, Rachel honestly believed she was imagining this; still asleep and dreaming. Then Brittany's free hand found hers beneath the sheets and entwined fingers with Rachel, squeezing as she moaned softly. A full body flush raced across Rachel's skin as she felt the heat of embarrassment spread through her like fire being injected into her veins. It was doubtful any magazine advice column had an answer as what she should do at that moment other than scream and run away. As Brittany began to tremble as her orgasm came with a surprised shout, Rachel found herself wondering if she should pretend she was just dreaming.

Bad dream or good dream though? Something about the way their hands were entwined told her that it was probably a good dream.

"I think you scared her, Britt," Santana's voiced filled the silence that followed.

Tugging her hand so it appeared above the blanket, soft lips pressed against Rachel's hand, deepening the blush she was glad neither of them could see in the shadows of the room.

"I couldn't have scared her. I was holding her hand the whole time," Brittany said innocently.

"Aren't you sweet?" Santana asked, though her voice held a note of sarcasm and what definitely seemed like jealousy - Brittany missed both. Then she leaned over and kissed the blonde; Rachel listening to the wet sounds their lips and tongues made in the dark.

"Um..." Rachel's lips trembled suddenly, her voice startling her.

"Oh, sorry. I'll share some lovely lady kisses with you too," Brittany said, and leaned over before Rachel's brain could comprehend all the words she had just heard.

The blonde's mouth was soft, much softer than any of the boys Rachel had kissed before, and sweet despite the alcohol she had drank earlier in the night. And the way she kissed her, with fingers still entwined and a gentle hand on her cheek, sent Rachel's heart aflutter. She even whimpered when Brittany pulled away, laying back with an unseen satisfied smile on her face. A second later, she was snoring lightly.

"She always falls asleep after getting off," Santana whispered, stroking the blonde's cheek.

"What just happened?" Rachel finally trusted herself to ask, her voice shaky and low.

"Welcome to one of Brittany's sleepovers. You sing, dance, play games, dress up the cat, and then have hot sex in bed with your friends."

"We didn't have sex though," Rachel pointed out.

If Rachel could see the smile Santana gave her at that moment, full of amusement, seduction, and fire, the dark haired girl may have jumped out of the bed and slept on the floor.

"She'll be up in a bit. Get some sleep until then."

Santana fell silent, her body remaining on its side as if she were watching Brittany sleep - or staring daggers at Rachel for intruding. Starting to turn around so she was facing the wall again, Brittany's fingers remained entwined with hers and Rachel had to admit that she really liked it. Instead of turning around, she stared up at the ceiling and once again tried to convince herself she was dreaming. Which worked until she felt Brittany shift some time later and fingers trailed down her stomach and into her pajama pants.

Rachel liked doing sleepovers.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
